


Tea

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), College, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Tony Stark, MIT Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 14: Tea





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179052001851/inktober-day-14-tea-i-attempted-making-a-gif) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony sat on the windowsill of their dorm room, just barely able to balance there without falling off. He was wrapped up in one of Rhodey’s sweatshirts, the sleeves so long they fell past his knuckles. A blanket that Ana had made and Jarvis had shipped him covered his legs where they were curled up again his chest. The hot pink mug he’d stolen from Elle down the hall was full of steaming tea, warming his fingers against the chill of the air. He didn’t normally drink tea, but it had honey and lemon in it which helped sooth his sore throat. He sniffled as he leaned his forehead against the cool window, staring out at the rain pouring down over the campus.

It was strange, he thought. Here he was, sick, with a sore throat and stuffy nose, on a cold and rainy day, stuck at college instead of going home for the holidays because Howard didn’t want his looking sickly and disrupting whatever party or event they were putting on this time and he hadn’t wanted to go to the Rhodes’s house and get any of them sick. He had every reason to be miserable. And yet he was surrounded by reminders that there were people who cared about him, who felt like he was worth caring about. Tony _mattered_ to them.

He wrapped his fingers a little tighter around his mug and snuggled into the warmth of his wrappings, unable to keep the small smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I can't say why Elle Woods is suddenly at MIT instead of Harvard, but she is and you can fight me on it.


End file.
